


On His Terms (#30 Secret)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [57]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has been thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Terms (#30 Secret)

Don watched as Charlie left, overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

“Okay, Donnie, who is she?”

“What?” Don knew it was stupid to play stupid in front of his father.

“You’re FBI and Charlie’s got a head full of national secrets. You’re not going to let him run around with some random woman. Who is she?”

_ ‘Well funny story that...’ _ Don thought. “It’s none of our business.”

“But you know?”

“It’s none of our business.”

“Why would he be hiding her?”

“Well look how Amita ended.”

Alan rolled his eyes. “Charlie just wasn’t trying.”

“Exactly.” Don had been thinking a lot about this. Nothing like getting bitch slapped by your baby brother to jump start the thought process. “Charlie never had a lot of interest in Amita but you and me and Larry we pushed and we nagged until he went on a date, which failed miserably. So we pushed and nagged him to go on another which also tanked and another and another until he had a relationship and once he had that you and me and Larry we pushed and we nagged him about meeting her parents and thinking about kids and getting married until he said ‘enough’. Now obviously he’s found someone he likes, someone he wants to have a relationship with but he wants it in his way, at his pace, on his terms and he doesn’t want you or me or Larry pushing and nagging.”

“I still don’t like it.” Alan groused.

“When he’s ready to tell us he’ll tell us but Chuck is good with secrets. Don’t expect it soon and if we push him on this he’s just going to grind his heels in deep.”

“I still don’t see why he can’t bring her around for dinner.”

_ ‘He sorta already has.’ _ Don thought.


End file.
